Happiness
by Luka-sama
Summary: Gon no se detiene a pensar por qué es feliz, solo vive el presente día con día. Dedicado a Miss Pringless.
_Una de mis autoras preferidas_ Miss Pringles _acaba de escribir una historia sobre HunterXHunter llamada_ That's Happiness. _Dado que_ _yo también quise escribir sobre esta historia, se me ocurrió una idea que estaría un poco relacionada a la de ella, pero no igual._

 _Igual esta historia va dedicada a ella, siempre me encantan las historias que escribe, tienen un toque especial._

 _HunterXHunter no me pertenece._

 **Happiness**

Gon siempre será Gon.

Eso podría decirlo todo aquellos que lo conocieran por lo menos cinco minutos. Un chico alegre con un autoestima que era muy alto y una gran voluntad que hacía que sus enemigos tuvieran que esforzarse en sus luchas. Pero sobre todo, el chico tenía una mentalidad bastante simple y concisa, él iba al punto y no se lanzaba por las ramas.

Si algo era azul…pues azul era. No había motivo por el cual debía sentarse a pensar sobre por qué era color azul.

Al igual que en sus batallas, si debía derrotar a un enemigo debía luchar, no había muchas otras formas de hacerlo y no comprendía porque sus amigos cercanos siempre lo criticaban por ser tan impulsivo.

No se había detenido a pensar mucho sobre el tema de por qué todo lo veía simple, mucho menos de sus usuales sonrisas y actitud positiva. Él era así, solo porque él quería serlo. Él solo era como era, no comprendía porque eso solía atraer a la gente, mucho menos lo notaba hasta que se lo hacían ver, aunque aun así tampoco le daba mucha importancia.

De pronto llego Killua a su vida.

Lo noto porque era alguien de su edad, no solo eso, alguien sumamente fuerte que era capaz de seguirle el paso. Eso significaba que era alguien con quien competir y mejorar. Aunque no pensó eso la primera vez que lo vio, solo estaba emocionado por conocer a alguien con una fuerza similar a la suya. Así que solo sonrió mientras se presentaba y pensaba que podrían ser amigos.

Así de simple.

No pensaba en el pasado de las personas, poco en su futuro. No le preocupaban si vinieran de una familia de asesinos o si te pudieran traicionar. El secreto de Gon era que se concentraba mucho en su presente, sus acciones venían del momento y su preocupación era ayudar a sus amigos.

 _-¿Por qué siempre estas feliz?-_

Gon no entiende por qué Killua le pregunta eso constantemente, por el mismo motivo no puede darle una respuesta concisa o algo que no sonara a cosas como.

 _-Pues, porque si…supongo-_

Siempre se había caracterizado por su impulsividad, como ya podemos notar. Pero Killua era lo contrario a él. En ocasiones le detenía para que pensara, le intenta hacer razonar e intenta explicarle las cosas de manera diferente a las que él ve usualmente. Era como una fuente de sabiduría infinita, sabia cosas que él no se imaginaba y siempre tenía esa aura misteriosa al hablar.

Killua era genial.

Gon siempre intenta apoyarlo porque confía en él, siempre lo invita a todos lugares porque le agrada muchísimo su compañía. Tampoco se siente idiota al preguntarle sus dudas, es feliz cuando Killua le contesta tranquilamente. Porque si bien en un principio su amigo tenia actitudes similares a las suyas, en el fondo sabe que él es una persona bastante amable.

Además, era de sus mejores amigos y con quien siempre terminaba peleando en conjunto.

A Gon no le importa mucho las razones por la cual Killua es su mejor amigo, tampoco el por qué siempre terminan juntos en las aventuras. Tampoco cuando Killua bromea con…

 _-Supongo que el azul combina con el verde-_

No entiende la mente de su amigo, pero mientras Killua sea feliz, al igual que el resto de gente que le rodeaba.

Era el verdadero motivo para ser feliz.

 **Fin**

 _Gon es un chico tan cosita, me siento siempre atraída por aquellos que siempre sonríen e intentan superar las dificultades. Esa luz que atrae a otros._

 _Espero les haya gustado esta historia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
